Flashlight
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: Beca/Chloe ONESHOT Idk how to summarise this tbh; it is how the second film should have gone I guess. Enjoy and review :) xxx


Flashlight

Pitch Perfect - Becca/Chloe

So, I have taken some aspects of Pitch perfect however I obviously changed it as you will realise if you have seen it; if you haven't then you should go see it right now :*

x-x-x

Recently, the Bella's haven't been in sync, they have been fighting and everyone has been on edge, so Chloe's grand plan was to take them on a team building retreat ... in the woods. But, she did surprise them with Aubrey.

It didn't take long before the bossy blonde got to work in recreating an in sync Barden Bella's.

"Right Bella's," Aubrey started, "first things first, you need to build your tents. So grab your sleeping buddy and build your tent." Everybody stood there with blank faces so she decided to shout at them. "NOW!" Surely enough, everyone paired up and got started, building their tent ... Well, attempting to.

When night had fallen and the stars were out; the Bella's and Aubrey decided to have a campfire; sharing secrets and future plans and having a little sing song (everyone showed enjoyment, except Becca, who was void of all emotion).

Becca seemed elsewhere, but no one seemed to notice, and that suited her just fine. She kept glancing at her phone but no messages; she didn't know who she expected a message from, I guess she presumed that Jesse would care enough to call after yet another argument.

Chloe kept glancing at Becca, which only Aubrey seemed to notice. Aubrey suspected that her redhead BFF had a crush on the brooding DJ however everytime she mentioned it; Chloe would quickly change the subject to her upcoming date with whichever jock she was wasting her time with that weekend.

x-x-x

When the group retreated to their tents, Chloe realised that it was the first time all day that she was alone with Becca and she noticed how on edge the short girl was.

"You okay, Becs?" she asked, reaching over to squeeze Becca's hand.

"Hm, fine." Becca replied, removing her hand from Chloe's grasp in order to put her pjs on (I say pjs, I mean a very see through vest top and shorts).

Chloe couldn't help and stare at the naked back presented to her but quickly turned her head when she saw Becca about to turn around and get into her sleeping bag.

"You wanna know something, hobbit?" Chloe joked.

"Aubrey leaves so you have to start calling me that?" Becca replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, but seriously, wanna know something?"

"Go on then..."

"I wish I experimented more during college." Chloe admitted; during the campfire, she had told the group that she was going to graduate finally).

"Experimented how?"

"Drugs, sex, the things I did in general."

"Okay, drugs and things in general I understand, but I know you're not a virgin so what does the sex one mean?"

"I guess I just, I feel like sex with a woman would have been fun.."

"And since you're graduating, you won't have the chance to try that?"

"Well, yeah." Chloe thought.

"Bullshit." Becca laughed.

"How?"

"Well, you still have a few months left. Find someone to experiment wi-" Chloe interrupted Becca with a kiss. Becca didn't react at first, however after a few seconds her lips moved against Chloe's before she abruptly pulled away and stormed out of the tent.

"Shit." Chloe whispered... to no one.

x-x-x

Tent by tent, the girls assembled around the re-lit fire to eat their breakfast and have a gossip about the bitches no body liked (Amy, of course, having all the gossip).

Aubrey immediately noticed something was wrong with Chloe when the redhead stepped out of her tent without the migit trailing behind her. Had they fought? Did Chloe confess her feelings and Becca rejected her? Who knows. But Aubrey was going to find out.

Everyone knew the subtle hints of getting ready for 'a fun filled day' by Aubrey meant go and prepare for hell; so they took their time getting ready and Aubrey took that as the opportunity to hassle Chloe about her funky mood.

"I know you're going to kill us all with your exercises today, so can't I go and get ready?" Chloe complained as Aubrey dragged her away from the campsite.

"Hush? I have questions and you will not leave this spot until you answer them all, understood?" Chloe nodded.

"Okay. Number one - Where's Becca?"

"I don't know; she stormed out last night and never came back."

"Number two - why did she storm out?"

"I kissed her. I told her I missed out on being with a woman in college and I wouldn't get a chance once I graduated and she said bullshit then I don't know what was said but I kissed her and she grabbed her phone and left." Chloe huffed.

"Okay, you can go get ready." Aubrey hugged her friend before shooing her back to her tent.

The blonde then stormed off into a random direction in hunt for the miniature brunette. It didn't take long; she found Becca sat on a rock near the lake, arguing on the phone. Naturally, she listened to the one side she could hear.

"No Jesse... I didn't... You are over-reacting... Fine... Will I?... Bye." Aubrey snook back to her tent before Becca saw her.

x-x-x

After a long day, and some progress, the current Bella's packed their belongings back onto their mini bus. Becca trailed behind the line of girls getting onto the bus so it wasn't difficult for Aubrey to get a hold of the girl before she left.

"Mitchell; you are becoming a pain in my ass again."

"What have I done this time Aubrey?"

"You won't tell my best friend how you feel about her and that makes me sad because, despite your lack of people skills and general emotions... you make her happy and I Like seeing her happy and right now she isn't happy and you leaving her all night, alone in a tent after she kisses you is a pretty shitty beginning."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes. "

"Okay, well first of all, I didn't leave her alone. I went back into the tent once everyone fell asleep and I left when I heard Fat Amy begin her 'morning workout', Second, did you not notice that I was wearing jeans and a hoody when you found me next to the lake or were you more interested in my phone call?"

"Okay, I didn't notice. Just do something."

"I missed you Aubrey." Becca smiled before hopping onto the bus that Fat Amy volunteered to drive.

x-x-x

It was 11pm when the girls had returned home, they all sat in their usual seats on the sofa's in silence. Everyone (except Chloe and Becca) could feel some awkward sexual tension around the room. No one wanted to address it, except Fat Amy.

"Yano, the feeling in this room right now is similar to the one I felt when the President saw what I had down under." She then got up and went to bed, closely followed by the rest of the group.

x-x-x

Midnight soon came, and Becca had had enough. She was going to begin to fix things. She got out of bed and put her jeans and a hoody on before attempting to sneak out of her room.

"I'd rather you wake me up to talk to me instead of just to leave." Amy spoke from her bed, slightly scarring Becca.

"Sorry, I just, I need to go talk to Jesse and now seemed as good a time as any."

"You two have been fighting a lot recently..." Becca nodded in confirmation.

"I am tired," Becca started

"It's midnight, so am I. Go to sleep."

"I meant tired of fighting, trying to keep our relationship going when I feel like I am drowning with a ship that I don't want to be on."

"That kinda makes sense, go fix what evers broken shorty." Fat Amy encouraged, before falling back onto her pillow and almost immediately snoring.

*It seems that being called shorty only sounds good coming from Chloe* Becca thought as she walked out of the Bella house and towards Jesse's and Benji's flat.

x-x-x

Later that afternoon, Bella rehersal's went swimmingly... Well, more like someone attempting to swim and just drowning (they were awful). Amy wouldn't dance with Stacie because she had forgot to shower, and the co-captains weren't talking because, God forbid that they left whatever they were in moods about at the door to help their team.

Chloe shouted at everyone for the smallest of mistakes and Becca just scoffed when Chloe made comments on the smaller captains lack of enthusiasm.

The practise ended 35 minutes earlier than usual, every member of the team sprinting to the shower room, leaving the captains alone in the hall.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Becca tried to talk to Chloe but she couldn't do the forming of the sentences with words thing so she just made a few noises, mumbled something about a shower then left.

x-x-x

Chloe lay in bed wondering what had crawled up Becca's butt and died, but she was going to confront the source of her recent mood swings... Jesse.

It took her 10 minutes to march to his apartment so eventually she just walked, but she got there and immediately took to banging on the door.

"Calm down." She heard a dude shout from inside, it must be Jesse since Benji wouldn't be that rude.

She was right.

"What do you want, Chloe?" Jesse answered

"Answers. Wow, I sound like Aub. Anyway, why is our DJ in a funk?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're supposed to find out the problems in her life and fix them, not me."

"Why me? I am nothing to her."

"Yes you are-"

"She dumped me after she came off the retreat you Bella's went on; she told me she could only love me as a friend or a brother, then left."

"When was this?"

"Just after midnight last night, why?"

"I don't know anymore." Chloe huffed. "Sorry for banging on the door, and the whole Becca thing."

"No problem, night Chloe."

"Night." Chloe walked home slowly, thinking about everything she knew in comparison to everything she had learnt recently.

When she had almost returned home, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chlo, get to the hall, we're rehersing and you're late." Amy released in one long breath.

"Are you okay Amy? You sound out of breath?"

"Becca has us running laps; and not horizontal running. It's horrible so hurry up and help us get away from the beast; she's worse than Aubrey."

"I'll be quick." Then Chloe ran to the hall.

*At the Hall*

"Did she buy it?" Becca asked Amy

"Hook, line and sinker. Do you think it'll work?"

"God I hope so, otherwise I am never putting emotions into shit again. EVERYONE GO HIDE IN YOUR PLACES."

Everyone got into the correct places and someone turned the lights off; all they had to do was wait for Chloe.

A few minutes later, Chloe walked into the hall, slightly sweaty and out of breath. It was pretty dark but she could see the silouette of a small girl sitting on the edge of the stage. She knew it was Becca.

"Hey Becs."

"Hey Red. I wanted to talk to you, but I don't work well with words so I went with something I feel confident doing..."

The beginning piano notes to an unknown song began to play as a spotlight landed on Becca; she stood up and began to sing...

 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **I'll be on my own**  
 **Feeling frightened of**  
 **The things that I don't know,**  
 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **Tomorrow comes**  
 **Tomorrow comes.**

 **I got all I need when I got you and I,**  
 **I look around me and see a sweet life,**  
 **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight,** The rest of the Bella's got out of their hiding places and started swaying flashlights in the air while Becca got closer to Chloe.  
 **Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes,**  
 **Can't lie, It's a sweet life**  
 **Stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight**  
 **You're getting me, getting me, through the flashlight.**

 _*Not posting it all...*_

By the end of the song, Chloe and Becca were as close to one another as humanly possible.

"Look Red, I know I have a lot to tell you and a lot of apologising to do, but right now I really want to try our first kiss again... Without me chickening out and running away."

"I could go for that."

Both girls leaned in, and both smiled as their lips connected. Ignoring the wolf whistles and cheering which were being emitted from the group, Chloe disconnected her lips from Becca, grabbed her hand, and pulled the small DJ from the hall and all across campus to their house.

x-x-x

Once in Chloe's room, hands were roaming bodies and lips were connecting with skin and both girls were hot and writhing with anticipation.

Chloe had quickly taken control, using her height and strength to her advantage as her lips roamed Becca's neck and chest as her hands advanced under Becca's top tickled over the smaller girls stomach.

All Becca could do is moan as the redhead showed her dominance. She unbuttoned Chloes top as the redhead continued to suck on the available skin (She knew Becca would kill her for the hickey's left but she didn't care). Becca's hands were soon able to roam Chloe's front; starting at the bottom of her stomach and working their way up to her breasts. Becca massaged Chloes breasts as the redhead sucked on the revealed top of the breast of Becca's.

They both quickly realised that the bra's were in the way and the best way to deal with that was to remove them and throw them in a random direction.

"Bed, Chloe, now." Becca gasped, Chloe had bitten her hard nipple and she received an unexpected jolt of pain and pleasure.

"Say please." Chloe teased, as she kissed down the toned stomach of Becca; stopping for a minute to unbutton the DJ's jeans.

"Fuck; please Chlo."

"I like the sound of those words coming out of your mouth." Chloe hummed in appreciation before Becca managed to hit her sensitive spot on the side of her neck.

Becca eventually managed to remove herself from Chloe long enough to move onto her bed, however Chloe pounced onto the brunette and pulled the jeans off her; leaving the DJ in nothing but her panties (which, if Becca was honest, are pretty ruined).

Watching Chloe stalk up her body just turned Becca on more, and somehow, Chloe noticed this and used her pure sex appeal and ability to tease the brunette to her advantage. She slithered up the brunette's body; kissing her skin along the way before pecking her on the lips and slithering back down to her intended destination; however she paid some extra attention to Becca's breasts before she went past them.

Becca could only moan and writhe beneath the redhead; she didn't have the strength to role them over and she would have to be insane to want to push the horny redhead off of her; so she did all she could to help the flamboyant woman on top of her.

Chloe roughly pulled the underwear off Becca; not down her legs and off, but ripped them off the brunette, and threw them in a similar direction to the bra's (she thinks).

"Fuuuck, Chloe."

"What do you want Becca?" Chloe dipped her tongue into the hot wet centre of Becca before quickly pulling away, leaving her hands to trail patterns on Becca's thighs.

"Tell me what you want, Becca, and it's all yours... Well mine." Chloe joked, as she teased Becca's clit with her tongue.

"Ahh, Chloe, pleassee"

"Yes...?"

"In me, pleassee now."

"Yes dear." Chloe wasted no time in thrusting her tongue into Becca and properly appreciating the taste of the beautiful girl beneath her.

"Fuuck, keep gooiingg."

"Mmhmm" Chloe moaned, before thrusting a finger into the writhing girl beneath her. She may be inexperienced with sex with a woman but she knew when a girl was close to an orgasm, and Becca was close.

Chloe thrusted a second finger into the brunette, and continually moved her tongue to give Becca a variety of pleasureable feelings before the DJ reached her shattering orgasm with a loud moan and a slight squeal of surprise.

After a few minutes of regaining energy, Becca found the strength to flip the positions and was able to properly appreciate the toned body of the redhead beneath her.

Becca pecked Chloe, which slowly turned into a make out session. Then Becca's hands wandered, getting herself acquainted with Chloe's body.

When Becca's hand began massaging Chloe's breasts, the taller girl moaned into the brunette's mouth, causing Becca to crack a smile.

She removed her hands soon after and then helped Chloe kick off the leggings and panties she was wearing before thrusting two fingers into the hot and desperate redhead beneath the short girl.

Honestly, Chloe was so on edge from the previous lot of activity, that it didn't take long before she reached her orgasm.

Once she had allowed Chloe to ride out her orgasm, she removed her fingers from inside the redhead, threw herself onto the bed next to her and allowed Chloe enough space to cuddle into the brunette.

"I know we have a lot to talk about; but can we do it in the morning? I'm tired and you're comfy." Chloe laughed and nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before both girls had drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x

Around 4am, the Bella's all returned from God knows where. Amy, knowing the main objective of Becca's plan, ran (sorta) to their shared room and noticed it was empty. She then took a peak in the redheads room and saw the clothes sprawled all over the usually tidy floor. Then she noticed her two friends and captains, asleep, cuddled together and obviously naked.

She went back into her own room and dialed a number on her phone.

After a few rings, someone answered and all they heard was Fat Amy.

"I love me a bit of Bhloe."

"A WHAT?" The voice screamed back at the Australian.

"Bhloe; their ship name." Amy laughed, "We miss you, Aubrey."

"I miss you guys too."

Then the call was over; what else was there to be said...

x-x-x-x-x

 **I know that the new girl sang flashlight on Pitch Perfect 2 however I thought she was weird therefore Becca is singing it and if you don't like it sue me. Also, I realise that I didn't write what went on between Jesse and Becca and that is because it was just a filler so I could carry out my plan.**

 **This has taken me a long time and I am proud of it so please review. Merci.**

 **Peace xxx**


End file.
